This invention generally relates to an adjusting mechanism for a lens, in particular, for use in scanners. It utilizes a sphere which is disposed in the opening of a mount having a spherical surface corresponding to the surface of the sphere, and a lens is engaged with the sphere. Hence, any rotation of the lens will correspond to that of the sphere. When the lens is adjusted to the desired result, the image of a document will pass through the lens by a scanner and is transmitted to a charge coupled device (CCD in abbreviation) to transform into electronic signals which can be treated by another electronic system.
Conventional lenses of the scanners are precisely adjusted before the scanners leave the factory. However, during the transportation or after a certain period of operation, the scanner may cause the lens to produce errors. It is necessary to readjust the lens to acquire clear images, but the method of conventional adjustment is very inconvenient.